the death god and the dragon of apocalypse
by deathgodthe1st
Summary: This is my first work so please ignore grammar spelling mistakes
1. chapter 1

What hapens when the strongest god of death meets the second dragon of apocalypse (it is a bleach and fairy tail fan fic/ichigo is extremely over powered/acnologia has a daughter)

Pairings ichigo with acnologia daughter

Disclaimer i do not own bleach or fairy tail both belong to the two of my seven greatest motivation

It had been two months since the blood war ichigo was still training with urahara in the hueco mundo even with 75 percent of his power sealed his power was enough to kill the soul king.

"Ichigo san i dout there will be any more attacks on the soul society yet you are training and why is that" Urahra asked ichigo

"Yes but aizen is still alive i dont think the prison will be enough to hold him and the next timeban attack comes i dont want to be helpless like before " ichigo said before he returned home

The soul king was watching all this he had told ichigo once that he wanted him to be the new king but he hapily denied hle was very impressed at this so he decided he deserved a better life so he opened a portal to a world where he would be considered god.

 _Next morning soul society_

"I see sire but why do you want ichigo to go there?"said yamoto

"his power is above me and yet when i told him to become the god he humbly no hapily refused i was very impresed by this he needs a beter life than this not to mention every one he cared about is dead and i promise if anything like that should happen again i shall personaly deal with it" said the soul king

"now if you will excuse me i have to ask permision to teleport him there" he said as he left the temple leaving the gotei thirtee n wondering why shoul he be asking permosion

 _Palace of god anksheram_

 _The soul king has just arived_

"ah hello old friend or should i say the king of god's hahaha"said anksheram glee fully

"yes its been a while i came to ask permison to teleport a human to your world "

"and why would that be "

"this human has more power than me even with more than 75 percent of his power sealed you see all his loved ones are dead so i would like him to have a beter life than this "

"i see , wait some one more power full than you thats not some thing you hear everyday"

"yes i chose your world since i heard you dont have a god of death or anything negeative"

"yes well i will take him then perhaps the royal dragons should help and did you hear acnologia has a daughter now she is already 20 years old "

"perfect then he should find some one to protect then"

"so you want him to find some one to protect then he should join a guild that is after learning magic of course "

" then i will take my leave make sure to tell the royals about this you dont wan to make him angry " with that he vanished into thin air .

"some one more powerfull than the king huh hey serena " the god called out

Yes sir" a man with a skar on his face replied

"call the dragaons there is god of death coming this way"


	2. chapter two

I am sorry the last chapter was prety short

Disclaimer i do not own fairy tail or bleach both belong to the two of my greatest inspiraton

Chapter two the god of death arives

"you want me to do WHAT"Ichigo shouted at the entire gotei thirteen (this actualy made the soulking's will harder you need guts to do that)

"please ichigo we need to know what is across tha portal"the head captain lied

"hell no what if aizen gets out while i am there"

"please ichigo it is a straight request from the spiret king he said that he will personally deal with the likes of him while you are gone"

"well okay i guess"

"thank you ichigo"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _God anksheram's pallace_

 _"YOU_ WANT US TO DO WHAT"all four dragons shouted in there human form as the room was to small for four dragons

"you heard me i want you to teach the new god of death everything the daughter of acnologia to be specific" anksheram said in a calm voice

"but why her " acnologia shouted at him

"yes she is just a girl"said grandeeny

"and so was wendy" said anksheram

"but we were required to abandon them so they could learn how to survive" said metalicana

"they were humans they should be living in the human world" igneel shouted the same way acnologia did

"she is an actual fucking dragon she has already mastered her magic her power is even above the ten wizard saints combined how can you worry about her and not care about the small 9 year old children"he shouted so high the four dragon were shivering.

"very well then if she dose this i will lift the curse of her and the three of you the apocalypse will only be the responsibility of acnologia of course that is after the work is done" he said in a calm tone

"are you--"igneel was cut of by acnologia

"okay" they were shoked by his statement

"What are you--"

"if it means lifting the curse of her and you guys it is enough for me"acnologia said

"very well then he should be here any minute oh and by the way he likes humans so you will need her to go with him and join the guild not because i want it but the soul king said so and try not to angry him his power is more than the soul king himself"

"okay" all the dragon said as they left the palace.

 _Karakura town near the portal_

"now ichigo san the soul king is coming to meet you by the way"urahara said as he readied his portal

"it has been a while kurosaki ichigo"the soul king said

"yes sire but why did you come here"he said in respectfull tone (since he was one of the very few he respected,

well he was the only one)

"i just came here to acompany you half way"

"oh,wait you are going with me but then why am i going you could go your self"

"okay then we are done its ready" urahara said

And with the jumped in only to land on a white ground after an hour

"oh by the way can you give me your hand"with that he took his hand and a sort of maze like tatoo was engraved on the left hand (the mugetsu tatoo if you want beter image)

" hey what is this "

" it is both a mark and a seal you want me to explain the mark or the seal"

"the seal i guess" he said confused

"it is a seal so that you are strictly forbited you from going to the one we just came from"

"what bu--"the king interupted

" and the mark means that you are now a god of this new dimension the god of death to be precise "

" but why me"

"because i can no longer see you in pain you keep training for the soul society but you no there is no one you need to protect what you did to ywach even the one who were planing a rebelion are hapily surendering"

"but--"

"no buts you are now a god the strongest one to be true the god there will explain you everything now i will take my leave" with that he disapeared

When turned back he saw a tall man with a scar on his face then he realized that his two huge swords had turned into a normal katana with a small amount of bandage sticking out of it

"hello there my name is serena now first lets get you dresed"then he noticied that he was actualy naked

"what the"

"oh dont wory were both men unlike the name"

"now what woul you like to were aside from the clothes you were wearin oh i know"he waved his hand and

to his surprise he was waering what he wanted to say a pair of white jeans black,leather jacket on top of a black hoodie,his katana over his waist and armie style boots which was the only thing he didnt like.

"so how do you like it"the god said

"you have snikers"he said like nothing had hapened

"unfortunately i dont "

"oh okay he told me you would tell me everything"

"oh well i cant realy tell you everything god anksheram prepared four dragons and a dragon slayer for that all i can tell you is that this place is called earth land the people here use magic you will be droped of from where you are to lear about this place please don't mind if they are rude"

And with that he was brought down to earth

And right when he reached the ground a giant tail struck him all though he caught it pretty easily it was actualy a dragon with white scales and black wings.

"what the hell"it thought

"so you are the dragon that guy told me about now my turn"he said as he tosed it towards the floors with so much force it almost died.

"god*cough*this is to embarasin"it thought as it turned into its human form

Now when he moved to where it was he was shoked "you,you are girl and a gorgeus one at the same time "she wouldn't admit it but she was actualy blushing as he looked at her he caried her bridal style and shunpoed near a cave and then he started healing her and noticed how beautifull she realy was she had a round face with long wite hair and tatoo similar to his across the entire left part of her body.

And when she was completely healed he asked"what is your name"

"rose acnolomi and your name is"

"ichigo kurosaki are you a real dragon"

"no not really my father is a dragon and my mother is a human so i am sort of a half breed"

"oh so what do you like"

"killing weak humans but what the hell are you?you are not a dragon and you are deffinetly not a human"

"oh i am actually the new god the god of death to be precise "

"oh,wait you are WHAT"

 **Well not so long but i think longer than before and please tell me if i should continue or not and i know the dragon**

 **don't live together but i had to change many things oh and next time the world of fairy tail will know about the new god how well you have to wait for that death god out.**


	3. chapter 3

**Hey guys i am back with another story well another chapter actualy and i have set my mind wether people like it or not i will complete it till the end and finaly rose and ichigo will meet natsu** **Hope you enjoy it**

"are you serious yo-you are a god" rose said in a heavy tone

Ichigo took of the lether jacket and made her wear it "yes i am serious and you shouldn't expose so much i almost got a nose bleed"he said

"and when are your parents coming i am geting bored"then he heard a huge crackle

"oh they are here,dad"she said running to the dragons

"hello my angel now why are you in your human form"he said

"stop bothering her acnologia she can do what she want" grandeeny said in a calm tone

"now my little angel now there is a god coming and god anksheram wants you to take care of him while we will teach him about the magic you have to teach him about everything else"she said

"what you me-mean i have to deal with the death god"

"how did you know that"metalicana said

"well he is sort of already here"

"hey rose here i brought you some clothes you can throw the jacket if you wan't"when they heard that all of them were shoked they thought he would be mean and arogant not handsome and kind they all turned into there human form then he saw how they looked acnologi was a dark skined man with long blue wavy hair and he came up to him "hello sir i am sorry if my daughter caused any trouble but where did you get the clothes"

"oh i brought it from a small city five miles from here"

"how"

Ichigo just smiled and shunpoed jus near him

"that is how"and then he returned to rose side

"now are you going to teach me or not"all of them then started teaching him there magic to him he was easpecialy interseted in acnologia

"serena prepare the anouncer i belive the world should no about the strongest gods existence now"

"yes sir i will prepare it right away and ~ its ready"

"okay then"the sky all over earth land began to glow

Every one in fairy tail and all other guild members looked up (oh and by the way this takes place just a small time before team natsu went to deal with the lulaby)

"hello humans i am anksheram your god and i would like to tell you that there is a new a god his name or as we like to call him vasto lorde is the strongest god in all the dimensions he is the god of death how ever you do not need to worship him untill he himself wants to now with that i shall take my leave"

Every one in the world even zeref himself was surprised at the statement

"a new god huh"makarov said with a serius tone

"you got to be kidding me"acnologia said pretty shoked

"it has only been two weeks and you already mastered my magic"

"yeah so"

"it means we don't have anything else to teach you" said igneel

"you should go join fairy tail they have almost the biggest library in fiore but you need to join to go there and any way rose is going with a request from god anksheram"said acnologia

"yeah i don- wait did you say rose is going with me"

"yes why"

"then i will go i don't really know much about this place but what will i say if they asked me what magic i use"

"just say you are a dragon slayer and you are the student of acnologia not to mention my son is there too"

"oh okay,hey rose"

"way ahead of you i packed the water, the food oh and hey look i wore the clothes you brought me"she was right it was a black jumper a wite t shirt and a pair of jeans

"okay then lets go thanks sensei"with that he went out of the cave with rose on there way to the city the found a small village

"lets rest here for the night" said ichigo

"hello there i am the cheif tain of this village are you the guild member that were sent"

"nope we just came to rest for the night why"

"why what happened"

"the 12 bandits they keep terrorizing the locals killed my own child once however they are to powerfull they are all dark mag--oof(punch right in the face)"

"are you serius they killed your child and you are just waiting for some one the more you get scared the more they will scare you"

"but they are dark mages they will kill in there way"

"shame on you where is there base"he pointed to the far north

"okay then come on rose"he said as he shunpoed till there with rose

15 minutes later they come draging the 12 bandits naked

"you couldn't even beat them i got pretty bored"rose said yawnig

"well there you go and we are staying here by the way"ichigo said in a pretty bored tone

"of course but we will need you to take them to magnolia city since we dont have enough power"

"oh okay "

 _ **Next morning**_

Magnolia city

"ah,it is very good you these bandits here is your money"

"thanks could you tell me where i could find a decent library"

"you need to be a member for that unfortunately"

"member of what"

"fairy tail"

"what is that"

"you don't know about us "a boy with his fist on fire came crashing towards him but to his surprise he dodged it prety easily.

"no i don't you got a problem with th--oof"he got a chop in the neck by rose

"you sure forget quicly don't you it is the guild igneel told you about"the boy imedietly caught their attention

"you know about igneel "he said shouting again trying to punch him but this time he was caught by a red haired girl

"we are sorry about our idiot friend here"a boy with black hair came out of the crowd

"but slaming him on the ground and knowing about his dragon who are you two "a blondie came said from the back

"i am rose acony and this carot head here is ichigo kurosaki both him and me use dragon slayer magic"she said in a friendly ton

"you are dragon slayers too oh by the way my name is natsu draagneel"he said

"too ?who else is a dragon slayer here" ichigo asked

"me" both of them looked at him with a shoked face

"this pipsqueak is a dragon slayer ingneel realy overrestimates you"rose said realy dispointed

"don't call them that rose you might hurt their feelings and what are the name of the others" ichigo said

"oh my name is lucy hearfilia celestial spirit mage"the blondie said a bit nervous

"e-erza scarlet could i have a spar with you afterwards?"the red head said

"gray fulbuster ice make magic"

"okay so pink head you wanted a battle right lets go to the forest near by"with that he shunpoed to wards the forest

"oh man,come on pipsqueak lets go find him" with that rose was draging him toward's where he went with the rest of the team following him

 **INSIDE THE FOREST**

"oh finally"rose said as she finally found ichigo in the middle of a clearing

"hey sorry i forgot about you.where are the others don't tell me they ran away"he said as he couldn't see anyone else

"you wish"said the pink head a little behind with the rest of the team

"hm so tell me your igneels son right you have great potentiol but you can't see that because all you care about is finding him can't you see the main reson he left you was so that you could get stronger"

"whose son are you"

"well he is actualy not my father since he just trained for 2 weeks but you want the name his name is acnologia the black dragon"he said with all his friends surprised

"now i will give you one direct hit since you are still weak"

"well then your wish fire dragons roar "he chanted with spining fire heading ditectly towards ichigo and BOOM he got hit by it

"no one can survive after a hit like that "lucy said confidently

"you want to bet"rose said smiling and pointing toward the smoke

"what"natsu said as ichigo came out of the smoke completly unharmed then ichigo took his sword still seathed and buried it in the ground

"you won't use your sword"

"nope"

"then you are clearly underestimating me "

"fire dragon roar"

"too weak"this time to he didn't budge he just put his right arm in front of him and deflected it

"are you serius"lucy said pretty scared

"sugei"erza said

When natsu looked in front of him he saw that he was not there

"now..."natsu looked at his back he saw ichigo's finger in the middle of his chest

"hado#1-push"with one strike he was flying in the air this time however ichigo was up with him

"push " he was going down on the ground erza was going in to help when rose steped in front of them "move aside your friend is killing him"

"killing him he is playing with your friend if he wanted to kill him there wouldn't be a body left to bury"

"i think you had enough now could you please tell me where to find this fairy tail?I would like to join"


	4. the rival of the death god

**Hey guys this might be my last for some time but i will complete it.its my purest promise (hey guess i just got the title for the next storie)**

"wait you want to join our guild ?"gray asked in confusion.

"yeah although he was pretty weak he has got potentiol enough to knock you down in a punch"rose said for ichigo

"yeah if only he stoped searching some one rather than training now lets take him to your guild.where is your guild point with your finger" ichigo said as erza pointed towards a big castle like structure.

"ah okay,come on touch any part of me"he said as he caried natsu on his back"unless you want to be left behind like before "rose was the first to touch him or likely hug him with all her might erza and gray did it after that as soon as lucy touched him they reached at front of the gate "wait how did you do that"lucy asked pretty scared

"teleportation i guess"gray said

"no i am 200times faster than light"all of them looked at him with uter shock

"so let go inside "ichigo said

As he opened the gate there was fight going on all of them stoped as they saw natsu covered in blood a small man came running to him as ichigo layed him over on the table even laxus was watching him with his mouths open

"who did this"the small man said with anger written all over his face

"that would be me he challenged me without thinking of the consequences so this is what hapened"ichigo said with every one pretty shoked

"now let's heal him shall we"he said as there was a golden light glowing from above ichgo's hands which were above natsu's chest and natsu's stomach

"shoten kishun i reject"they all watched as his body began to heal not only was his wounds restored without a scar but also magic returned to full

"you are a healer too ? Just how many powers do you have ?"lucy asked with her mouth opened

"too many for you to count"her mouth even opened even wider

"now i am here to join the guild with her"he said as he pointed towards rose

"WHAT?"everyone but team natsu stayed calm as they had already heard that

"i see.But what you did to my child i don't know if we could trust you"the little man said

"oh and i am not asking i heard you have a pretty big library and if you want you can kick me out after i finish reading i don't care wich guild i am even if it's a dark guild i will join if the members are strong enough mening that if you fight me the next time your child might not come back"he said many members were thinking just let him join damn it

"yeah oracion seis has only 7 members it would be more than happy to take us grimore heart has many members but there many that are pretty weak so it can kill for us to become the members and tartourus is full of mages like us it will be perfect"rose said with the guild members trembling

"you hear that there alot of guild's out there many without the no kill rule so it is good you make us join"

"o-okay where do you wan't your guild mark and my name is makorov"

"here please"he showed the uper part of the shoulder

"black with red out lines if you can"

"there now you are a member and where do you want it"makarov said looking at the girl

"right side of stomach"

"okay"

"now can you tell me where the library is "

"down in the basement"

"okay rose you wanna come or you want to party with them they do it every time after a new member comes"

"wait how did you know that"makarov asked confused

"i have good intitution"

"i am stayin here then "

"oh okay "

 _ **Two days later**_

CREAAAK

the door was opening everyon looked

"probably ran out of food"rose said

As ichigo got out rose asked"hey ran out of food"

"yeah and books"

"oh,wait what"levy asked shocked

"i told you i am 200times faster than light*yawn*but really this place lives it's reputation those are really a lot of books and hey makarov what do you want to do with us now kick us out or keep us"

"i think i will keep you i thought about what you said there are a alot of dark guilds out there and i don't want to think what would happen"

"he thought about it when i deafeated erza by the way it was fun although she is at the infirmary with 5 of her bones broken now"

"WHAT?why didn't you call me?"

"i didn't want to disturb you"

"well okay then where is she"

He went to the infirmary and healed her after that he came down

"anything else you want me to know"

"yeah there was a man with blue hair and a half mask looking for you he said his name was grimjow we met him on a mission"natsu said

"WHAT?where is he now"

"come i will take you there he was near the forest we fought"

 _ **At the forest**_

"hey there long time no see mr death god"grimjow said

"yo-you are a god"lucy asked

''yeah well why are you here?"

"oh the council sent me and i am not talking about the pathetic magic council the god council sent me the king wants to introduce you to the others it is not untill next week so why don't we have sword only spar no reiatsu no magic just the swords and you no if i turned my reiatsu on those friends of yours will be crushed to death"

"finaly some one strong to fight in this world"

"so is that a yes and ulqiora is here to he joined the grimore heart"

"what a-are you serious ?"

GThe guild members saw ichigo lips tremble for the first time it was much of a shoke they knew that this guy whoever he was was as strong as ichigo

"you still haven't answered"

"*sigh*yes"

 _ **See that this is a lot more than just a fairy tail x bleach the gods council is 13 gods from more than just 2 anime universe so can some of you please tell me names of some gods i have 5 gods in mind of course ichigo is the strongest but i need some more please tell me till then death god out**_


	5. transfer

_**Forget about there being 13 gods 8 including ichigo now lets get going**_ **Transfer of universe!?**

Guild was looking in horor as the forest they were fighting was now gone and still they weren't using magic at all they were using only sword strikes what shoked them the most was that grimjow was covered in his own blood while ichigo was just healing and didn't have a scratch erza was terified by the idea that she wanted to challenge him.and then it finally hapened grimjow fell to his feat

"god you really have been training no wonder the let you become the god of death"grimjow said panting heavily

"yeah now lets heal you i still don't know how to get to heaven"he said waving his hands over him

"now that you are healed lets go"

"actually we still have two days left"

"ugh"erza said grabing there attention

"sorry but what are you guy's talking about"erza asked

"oh he hasn't told?well no problem i will do it for him well you see he is no ordinary man he in simple terms is the current god of death also he is the most powerfull about sometime ago he was sent by the spirit king to learn about your world and he has done that so he is getting a transfer"

"... _ **WHAT?"**_ the entire guild shouted

"well guess you do need to kick me out"ichigo said smilling at makarov

"*sigh*just when i thought i got a power full wizard"

"well you still have rose"

"i don't know about that dad just comunicated with me he said that the agreement is over so i need to get going,but it was nice to meet you guys so bye ichigo"she said turning into a dragon and flying to wards her home

 _Two days later_

"well the garganta is ready"grmjow said

"okay then i didn't realy get to see much but who cares"

 _At the god pallace_ The gods were waiting for them and as soon as they arived the god's shot glares at the boy

"so well this is the boy i was talking about"the spirit king said in a glee full manner

"now lets start with the introduction as you can see there are 7gods here 8 includin you now i am sure you met me and him"he said pointing behind him he was horrified by the face it was aizen

"what is he doing here"ichigo said angrily

"well in simple terms i am the god of reality"aizen said

"what.."

"you see there are two gods in each realm except one since it was very small from universe death me and spirit king(1 and 2) from universe dragon berus the god of destruction and omni king the god of creation(3 and 4) from the universe of the element nation kaguya the godess of life and hagoromo god of power(5 and 6)and the godess of afterlife and birth aqua (7 and tell me how many of you saw tha coming huh) now the reson i diid all that was because you never trained and spirit king kept telling me that you had the potential to become a god so it was actually a test i was supposed to give up after you reached the level of god ..."

"so you let me win"ichigo cut him of

"no not at all you defeated both me and ywach that was the reson all gods voted that you should apointed god as there i was the strongest before you now berus will do the rest of the explanation"

"thank you aizen now ichigo as you no we will now explain the ranking not that you aren't a god but you should know this at the least is kings they have potential how ever not even close to a god like that dragon slayer friend of yours at the middle is lords they are people who work under us..."

"same way i work under you"a black figure with a skull like mask appeared in front of him

"hello my name is lord death you are being transfered to our universe since we don't have a god"he said in a goofy manner

"yeah now as i was saying the at the top are us or in other words gods the only one who is above us is the supreme or in other words the one who created us at the same level as us are god casts(yep i took that from supernatural)"

"god casts?"

"pretenders people who pretend to be gods now that you know everything you are ransfered to death city"

"wait what"

Lord deah said "i told you just now we don't have a god so we need some one"and as he said that he fell down in a black hole and landed on top of a pumpkin shaped house.

 _ **As you can see now this much more than just a fairy tail and bleach crossover now this is the last chapter the sequel is coming after a week i need sometime to think**_ _ **Deathgod1st out**_


	6. not a chapter a anouncement

Hey guys the sequel to the story is out in 5 minutes hope you like him in soul eater

Now i will release chapter evey monday and the next story will be alot longer


End file.
